The Treatment Evaluation and Management (TEaM) system is designed to provide clinical decision support, documentation of outcomes, and continuous quality improvement for behavioral healthcare treatment. TEaM provides several unique features: (1) seamless monitoring of patient progress within and across primary care, chemical dependency and outpatient mental health treatment settings; (2) multivariate severity adjustment; (3) detection of inconsistent and/or malingering response patterns; and (4) prediction of expected course of treatment using hierarchical linear modeling. All aspects of TEaM (administrative procedures; data collection, storage, analysis and reporting) will be fully automated to minimize administrative/respondent burden, maximize clinical utility and provide easy integration into routine clinical practice. Phase I objectives are to develop and pilot test an outpatient instrument with items for severity adjustment, develop and validate inconsistent and malingering response scales, and derive a brief scale for use in seamless (across setting) monitoring. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Applications include clinical decision support, documentation of outcomes, support for CQI, program evaluation, and provider profiling. The market includes organizations which provide or manage outpatient behavioral health services - treatment systems, HMOs, Managed Care Organizations, drug treatment programs, etc.